Les terres du Nord
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Harry est un elfe sauvage qui c'est fait enlever par un Lycan qui semble vouloir devenir un Maître.mais Harry n'est sûrement tout sauf coopératif.Slash,Nécrophilie,zoophilie et autres amusantes significations.HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur_** : Kidara Saille

**_Résumer_** : Harry est un elfe sauvage exilé de sa forêt car il avait prit sous aile un jeune 'Lycan'…. Devenu rôdeur, il voyage avec le lycan… quand ils arrivent dans la cité des elfes de lune.

**_Couple final_** : Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius

**_Note_** : fic en **_trois_** parties (s'il y a pas de découpage en plus).

_**Chapitre 1 / 3**_

---------------

**La forêt du sud.**

---------------

**_Rappel super important !!!! _:**

_Italique_ : langue des _elfes sauvage_.

**Gras** : langue **courante des elfes**.

Normale : langue courante toutes races confondu –c'est aussi la principale langue des hommes-.

Souligner : langue des elfes des cités (dans les prochains chapitres).

_---------------_

**La naissance de l'elfe sauvage.**

**---------------**

Ce fut un soir de pleine lune, en plein été. L'air était brûlant et moite, les peaux se frottaient les unes contre les autres sur des lits de feuilles ou en peaux de bêtes… Et Lily'Ta haleta fortement quand les doigts tatoués et fins de l'autre elfe lui touchèrent délicatement l'épaule.

C'était le soliste d'été, la fête de l'amour pour les elfes sauvages des forêts du monde Chowoo'kô…. Ce soir, le désir était la seule chose de libre.

Durant cette nuit, on pouvait découvrir un amant d'une nuit ou un compagnon d'une vie… beaucoup d'enfant naissaient suite à cette nuit.

La nuit fertile.

- « _cette nuit est courte_… » Chuchota en elfique James dans son oreille en un souffle chaut…. Ou plutôt brûlant.

Lily'Ta ouvra la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortie, la femelle elfique était habillait de vert, les couleurs de la nuit fertile… ses longs cheveux roux sortir du chignon fait de feuilles et de branches d'arbres encore vertes.

Les mains recouvertes de symboles bleus et noirs de son amant descendirent doucement sur ses bras, puis avant-bras et enfin les mains, James lui souffla dans les oreilles en gémissant.

- « amour… pas ce soir… on ne peu… » Haleta l'elfe rousse aux yeux feuilles à l'elfe brun aux noisettes en langue des hommes.

Mais James passa tendrement ses mains sur le ventre bien rond de sa compagne et le massa avec lenteur, se colla dans dos de Lily'Ta et pressa son menton contre son oreille et chuchota.

- « _ma tendre Lily… notre enfant va bientôt connaître notre monde… mais cette nuit est pour notre désir… laisse moi t'aimer_. » mais Lily'Ta fit un pas en avant pour échapper à son aimé qui insista encore.

- « **non James !** _Notre bébé pourrait avoir des séquelles_. »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, pieds nus sur le sol des sous-bois, les arbres étaient hauts et terriblement vieux, l'herbe était grâce mais courte, la terre était malheureusement acide dans la région.

James soupira, mais ne dit rien, la fixant marcher devant lui avec désir… si belle… si tendre et si ronde… et toute à lui.

L'accouchement était proche, très proche… dans quelque temps, quand le bébé sera sortit, il pourra encore essayé d'en faire un deuxième ou simplement la goûter dans leur couche.

James n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car quelques heures plus tard. Dans leur lit de tissu rêche et de paille ; Lily'Ta se réveilla en hurlant de douleur.

Quand l'aube arriva, Harry Potter inspira sa première bouffé d'air pur dans un hurlement de bébé ; Lily'Ta soupira de soulagement et James bomba le tors, fier que leur premier enfant soit un mâle.

* * *

**L'enfance de l'elfe sauvage.**

-----------

- « _regarde Adar _!!! » cria Harry en tenant un lièvre mort par les oreilles, le brandissant fièrement sous le nez de James.

Harry avait maintenant 95 ans, et il avait l'apparence d'un enfant humain de 8 ans, petit, légèrement rond, les yeux pétillant d'adoration pour son père et d'amour pour sa mère…

Habillé d'un simple pagne en peau de chèvre et de sandale aussi en peau mais de mouflon retourné, le jeune elfe avait les cheveux bruns de son père et les yeux feuilles de sa mère.

Et comme tous les mâles de son espèce, le grand Potter et le petit avaient de très longs cheveux qu'ils n'attachaient jamais, montrant la liberté de leur peuple.

James regarda le lièvre avec critique avant de le prendre à bout de bras avant de le renifler rapidement.

- « _il est mauvais….. _» son fils le dévisagea.

- « _non Adar, c'est un jeune !!! Il est bon !! _» Harry essaya de reprendre sa proie en sautant sur son père.

- « _non, tu l'as mal chassé, Harry… tu as percé l'estomac et la vésicule biliaire… _» James lui colla le rongeur mort sous le nez, le forçant à respirer l'odeur.

- « _beurk !! _» l'enfant repoussa le lièvre avec une grimace de dégoût.

- « _sa viande est devenu mauvaise, mange-la et tu seras malade…. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre mon fils. _»

Son enfant lui tira la langue avant de sauter en arrière pour atterrir sur une branche d'un arbre… 6 mètres derrière son père.

* * *

Harry avait maintenant 170 ans, et avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 15/16 ans. Le visage fier il regardait l'aiguille venir vers son œil doucement… c'était une sorte de marteau avec un aiguille de bois… parfaite pour percer la peau tendre d'un enfant.

- « _mon fils, cette marque sera ta fierté jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… j'espère que tu lui fera honneur… _» un elfe d'une forte carrure emprisonna doucement mais fermement le buste du jeune alors que Lily-Ta détourna le visage et se boucha les oreilles avec ses douces mains délicates, ne voulant pas voir et entendre la douleur de son fils.

- « _comme le veux la tradition, je dois te faire la marque qui représentera ton caractère aux yeux des autres… sois fier mon fils_. »

Un autre elfe serra le visage d'Harry alors qu'il fermait les yeux et hurla quand l'aiguille frappa sur sa peau…

James donnait des petits coups fermes sur le marteau, perçant la peau délicate de son enfant unique…

Harry s'évanouie quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain dans sa couche de peau de chèvre, avec un épais bandage autour de la tête, lui cachant plus de ¾ du visage… son père s'était visiblement emporté dans ses sentiments.

Harry se recoucha doucement dans ses peaux de bêtes qui lui servaient de couverture, sa tête lui tournait un peu.

D'une voix faible mais claire, il appela sa mère qui accourue aussitôt à son chevet, la mine inquiète.

- « mon enfant… comme te sens-tu ? » questionna t'elle en langue des hommes alors qu'Harry la regardait avec admiration, aucunes autres elfes sauvage n'arrivait à la même beauté que sa mère, souvent le jeune elfe la regardait avec fascination des heures durant… jamais il ne se lasserait de cela.

- « _je vais bien Idar, où est Adar ? _» questionna le brun, les paupières lourdes.

- « avec notre seigneur le roi, il se vante de son œuvre. » Lily'Ta détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard perçant de son fils.

- « _pourquoi …? _»

- « il veut que tu viennes a la chasse aux loups avec notre seigneur demain, mais tu n'es pas rétablie_… _»

Harry soupira, il se sentait encore faible, c'est vrai… Mais pas à jouer les malades ! Il était un guerrier, il devait être fort !

- « _c'est bon Idar, je pense que d'ici demain je me porterai mieux_. »

Sa mère leva les bras en l'air ou plutôt vers le ciel, pleurant le caractère têtu de son fils unique.

* * *

- « _Harry !! Regarde vers ta gauche !!!_ » Hurla son père avec avertissement alors qu'un loup sautait agilement de branche en branche dans l'espoir de s'enfuir vers le lac blanc.

Dans les forêts du sud, on nommait le lac, le lac blanc car quand le soleil était au zénith, le lac prenait une couleur blanchâtre et opaque… comme du lait de chèvre.

Harry fit un bond vertigineux vers le loup qui lui fonçait dessus en dégainant une épée courte à deux doigts : pour fendre le museau du loup en deux. La bête tomba de l'arbre où s'était passé l'action pour tomber au pied de son roi.

Le roi des elfes sauvages était une personne terriblement vieille ; certains disaient que le roi avait vu les premiers arbres de la forêt naîtrent… d'autres disaient qu'il était né sur leur île natal ; La Naturia'Ch, alors que cette île avait disparu il y a des millénaires : engloutit sous les flots lors d'une colère divine.

Albus Dumbledore était un elfe bon et aimant envers son peuple, qui lui rendait bien en lui jurant fidélité.

Depuis qu'il était né, Harry avait toujours connu la présence de cet elfe…. Comme une sorte de grand-père, le roi aidait chaque jeunes couples a élever leurs premiers enfants, les guidant patiemment, les conseillant... Une sorte de guide pour parents.

Harry comme de nombreux autres enfants, avait beaucoup apprit avec le roi Dumbledore ; comme de guérir les petits bobos, faire pousser un arbre en quelque minutes, transformer de l'eau croupie en eau buvable… ou simplement apprendre a parler la langue courante des elfes et la langue commune des humains… le roi apprenait même aux plus sages à lire et écrire facilement.

Mais le jeune Potter n'était pas un sage, il était un enfant de guerrier ; son père avait refusé qu'il apprenne a lire et écrire. Alors l'enfant savait a peine compter sur ses doigts.

Doucement Harry releva sa tête enroulait dans des bandages vers son roi qui examiner la blessure de l'animal avec patience.

- « **il est mort. **» déclara t'il sombrement, un étrange éclaire passa dans ses yeux bleus pétillants et brillant.

- « _bien sur qu'il est mort, mon fils est un puissant jeune guerrier_. » James frappa le dos nu du plus jeune qui chancela légèrement sous le choc.

Harry baissa les yeux, il n'avait jamais aimé tuer… enlever la vie était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas… mais le loup était un animal et il n'avait pas souffert.

Albus regarda intensément Harry qui détourna la tête soudainement gêné alors que son père installer la dépouille du loup sur ses épaules pour le transporter jusqu'au village.

* * *

- « **Harry ?** » demanda le roi en langue courante des elfes, Harry n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi le roi parlait toujours dans cette langue.

Chaque peuple de Chowoo'kô avait une langue bien différente. Alors pour communiquer librement sans interprètes il y avait des langues 'communes' ou 'courantes'. Tous les elfes de Chowoo'kô avaient une langue courante, qui permettait de se comprendre naturellement. Et la langue commune était LA langue de Chowoo'kô que tout le monde parlait ; que se soit nain, elfe, humain, démon, centaure et autre… ils se comprenaient tous dans cette langue.

Bien sûr après chaque race avait créé leur propre langue pour avoir de l'intimité.

- « **oui ? **» répondit respectueusement le jeune elfe brun en s'inclinant légèrement alors qu'il nettoyait son épée a deux doigts sur un morceau de peau de bœuf.

- « **j'aimerai te parler en privé. **» Potter fit un hochement de tête vers son père un peu plus loin (il dépeçait le loup qu'Harry avait tuer) qui lui répondit avec un signe de la main.

Albus conduisit alors Harry à travers le village perché dans les arbres.

Ils marchèrent doucement sur un sentier loin des oreilles avant que le roi se retourne vers le plus jeune qui recula d'un pas, surprit.

- « **je sais que tu n'aime pas tuer. **» Harry recula d'un pas de plus, comme si son roi le condamner d'un secret irréparable. Potter avait honte, terriblement honte de lui même ; ses oreilles pointues rosirent légèrement et il trembla, attendant la sentence.

- « **tu n'as pas a voir peur, mon enfant… je ne condamne en rien. **» mais Harry lança des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, s'attendant que son père sorte a tous moments d'un buisson et le pointe de doigt en hurlant ' _je te renie !! Tu n'ais plus mon fils ! Disparaît !!! _'.

- « **ne t'inquiète pas, enfant elfe… ne t'inquiète pas.** »

* * *

- « … _quand j'étais enfant, j'avait un rêve, c'était de partir de la forêt et de marcher dans les plaines du centre_… » Lui confia le soir sa mère alors qu'elle remettait du bois dans le feu pour réchauffer la maisonnette dans les arbres.

Son père était encore dehors, distribuant la viande de loup à qui le voulait.

Lily-Ta s'avança vers son fils et commença enfin à enlever ses bandages avec précautions, grimaçant quelque fois quand la croûte s'était collée contre le tissu blanc.

- « _dans les plaines du centre ? Pourquoi Idar ? _» Questionna curieusement son fils en fermant a demi les yeux d'excitation. Il allait bientôt voir son tatouage !

- « _car on dit qu'il y a des créatures magnifiques et des hommes ! _» s'excita sa mère alors qu'Harry sourit tendrement.

- « _vraiment ? _» sa mère ne dit plus rien, contemplant le travaille son compagnon sur le visage et le début des épaules de son fils. Des bouts des doigts, elle traça une courbe sur sa pommette puis les descendit vers la gorge.

- « _ça a déjà cicatrisé ? _» questionna Harry a sa mère qui ne dit rien, mais lui tendit un vieux miroir, un héritage familial, une simple plaque de verre recouverte d'une fine couche d'argent qui partait un peu sur les côtés.

Un phénix.

L'aile gauche de l'oiseau de feu était déployer sous l'œil droit d'Harry et le long cou du phénix se tordait jusqu'au dessus des sourcils. Les pattes se refermaient sur l'os de la clavicule et sa queue s'ouvrait sur son omoplate comme un éventail de couleurs chaudes…. Mais le tatouage n'était pas fini car sur le front d'Harry était tracé une fine courbe -comme une sorte d'éclaire- qui se divisé comme les racines d'un arbre pour arriver au coin extérieur de l'œil droit.

Le dessin n'était pas vraiment beau, mais c'était le symbole qui compté.

- _« comme un Phénix, tu es immortel Harry, comme l'éclaire tu est rapide et soudain, comme les racines tu t'accroche aux personnes qui te sont cher_. » déclara James en rentrant dans la maisonnette, un gros paquet de gras et de viande sous le bras.

- « _merci Adar_. »

* * *

Il se traîna difficilement contre un arbre en insultant tous les elfes de cette terre de merde et fit un bras d'honneur en l'air. Trois oiseaux s'envolèrent au même moment comme s'ils avaient prit l'insulte pour eux.

Il aurait peu être marier, père de famille… avoir un bon travail en ville humaine… mais il ne pouvait pas avoir tout cela…

Car il était un loup… un loup-garou, un Lycan, un maudit de la lune, membre de meute… même s'il qu'était un p'vre loup solitaire. Un vulgaire corniau.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait été prit dans une chasse aux loups par trois elfes. Et comme par hasard il était en loup en se moment là.

Il n'avait jamais eu de la chance.

Et peut-être bien qu'il n'en aura jamais.

Putain de vie.

Serrant les dents, il regarda sa blessure sur son flan. Il avait reçu un coup d'épée à deux doigts dans les côtés. … enfin, l'elfe qui l'avait blessé était sûrement encore jeune, il n'avait pas encore beaucoup de force physique.

Un bon point.

Mais, ça faisait quand même très mal et il mettre le temps pour guérir.

Il regarda ses doigts tachés de sang, pestant encore plus contre ses maudits elfes qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de chasser des pauvres loups sans défense.

Il s'endormit simplement en pensant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas se réveiller…

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin là, il eu une irrésistible envie de voir une femelle nue.

C'était étrange. Rare les fois où il pensait a une femelle dans se sens, il n'aimait pas savoir comment on faisait les enfants. Il n'était pas ignorant, il savait comment faire, mais l'idée simple d'enfoncer son sexe dans le vagin d'une femelle et d'y lâcher son sperme, le dégoûté.

Pourtant, son père lui avait dit que c'était particulièrement plaisant et excitant.

En faite, Harry était très différents des autres… peut-être qu'il serait un simple ermite quand son âge d'immortalité arrivera.

Maintenant, Harry était assit sur le bord du lac, regardant les jeunes femelles de loin se baignant naïvement, mais parfaitement consciente qu'elles avaient un admirateur.

C'était beau le corps d'une femelle, mais pas excitant.

Avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il concentra son regard perçant sur les seins d'une femelle qui lui tourna aussitôt pudiquement le dos, quelque peu gênait qu'un jeune mâle la dévisage de la sorte.

Le regard vert d'Harry glissa sur les reins, puis sur les fesses à moitiés visibles par l'eau du lac, les longs cheveux de la femelle soulignés la courbe parfaite des reins blancs.

Rien.

Il ne ressentait rien excitant, ni d'émoustillant.

Le jeune elfe soupira, soudainement très las.

Mais il se reprit bien vite quand il entendit un léger craquement en provenance de l'autre côté du lac, non loin là où se baignait les femelles qui s'était aussi figée, inquiètes et craintives comme des oisillons.

Harry tendit le cou, ses yeux fixaient la foret autour des femelles, s'imaginant le monstre dévoreur de chair cachait derrière les fougères et les petits arbres.

Ses oreilles pointues frémir quelque peu.

Son épée à deux doigts serrait dans son point, il fonça vers les faibles créatures encore dans l'eau, n'osant pas bouger.

Un autre bruit ce fit entendre, c'était une respiration sourde et roque… il y avait vraiment quelque chose dans la forêt.

Harry accéléra sa course au point que ses petits pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, comme un courant d'air, l'elfe brun souleva la poussière derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta entre le groupe de femelle et la zone où provenaient les bruits inquiétant… les femelles piaillèrent avant de détaler dans l'eau pour rejoindre l'autre rive, toutes en confiance avec le jeune elfe, qu'elles admiraient peut-être demain s'il arrivait a tué le monstre.

Harry se tenait près, ses cheveux s'hérissèrent dans sa nuque comme un chat enragé et il attendit.

Un bruit de chute le fit sursauter tellement qu'il était nerveux et entendit nettement un parfait juron dans la langue des hommes.

Ho, ce n'était qu'un être humain.

Ce n'était pas si rare que ça que des chasseurs humains se perdaient dans leur bois, ça arrivait tous les 100 ans ou les 200 ans.

Il approchant de l'endroit où il avait entendu la chute et y jeta un coup d'œil, son épée entre deux doigts, près à faire rouler le poigner sur lui-même pour abattre son arme sur le possible agresseur.

- « t'approche pas, putain d'elfe a la con !!! » grogna la voix sourde et rauque de tout à l'heure.

Curieusement Harry regarda le faible homme appuyait contre un arbre, une blessure béante dans le ventre et la tête lourde.

- « vous avez mal ? » questionna naïvement Harry….. Ou pas si naïvement que ça, vu le sourire mielleux qui lui déformait le visage.

- « t'es con ou quoi ? bien sûr que j'ai mal !! » Harry s'accroupie non loin de lui, offrant un admirable vu sur le dessous de son pagne qu'il mettait normalement pour se reposer.

Les yeux ambres de l'humain le dévisagea quelques instant avant de le détailler sombrement, puis plus intéressait avec un p'tit truc dans les yeux.

Harry planta son épée dans le sol, juste devant lui et s'appuya dessus, ses yeux verts coururent sur le visage de l'humain.

Ils se regardèrent comme ça pendant plus de dix minutes, chacun regardait les réactions de l'autre… puis.

- « vous savez qu'est le sort que nous faisons subir aux autres races quand elles regardent l'une ne nos femelles nues ? » roucoula Harry, les yeux a demi fermés, s'amusant de l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'humain.

L'homme eu alors un fort mauvais présentement, les elfe sauvages étaient connu pour leurs pensées extrémistes et radicales.

L'elfe devant lui était très jeune, mais son tatouage sur son visage lui prouva qu'il devait être un enfant guerrier… ho, c'était _très_ mauvais ça.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, tous les jours, au petit matin… Harry partait seul dans les bois. Son père pensait qu'il s'entraînait à l'arc seul comme lui-même a l'âge de son fils. Les vielles femelles chuchotaient qu'il avait rencontré une petite nymphe aux seins ronds et dorés.

Mais aucune des raisons imaginaient n'était vrai… il apportait de quoi vivre a un humain.

Finalement il trouvait cet humain très amusant et intelligent. Chez les elfes on disait que les humains étaient des sombres idiots sans grand intérêt.

Mais SON humain était très amusant… il lui avait apprit beaucoup de jurons humains.

- « au village, on pense que tu es une nymphette aux gros seins et mon père pense que tu es une cible pour mon arc. » ronronna Harry en nettoyant le visage de l'humain qui était attaché par les bras à un chêne vert, avec une peau de fourrure douce et propre….

- « et c'est pas le cas ? » répondit ironiquement l'humain en tournant la tête sur le côté, facilitant la tâche a Harry…. C'est fou comme un humain mangeait salement quand il n'avait pas leurs mains pour l'aider.

-« mais non, je voudrai pas abîmer mon amusement… » Roucoula le jeune elfe en frottant sa main sur le tors de son 'prisonnier'.

L'humain grigna comme un chien… ou un loup avant de soupirer.

- « pourquoi m'avoir attaché ? »

- « je te l'ai dit, non ? On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait tenir les animaux quand on les soigne… »

- « alors pour toi, je suis un animal ? »

- « tu es un lycan, non ? Alors oui, tu es bien un animal pour moi… » L'elfe lui sourit en pleine dents, tordant son tatouage sur sa joue.

Comme le jeune immortel avait deviné qu'il n'était pas humain ? Allez savoir, mais de là à l'attacher pour le soigner, on ne lui avait jamais fait-celle-la.

Harry bandit le ventre de son humain -pas tout a fait humain-, après lui avoir nettoyer la blessure parfaitement… il savait guérir les blessure, mais pas aussi importante que celle-la.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à son roi de lui apprendre un peu plus dans le domaine de la guérison sans que son père le sache…

- « **pourquoi veux-tu que je t'apprenne ça ?** » demanda son roi assit sur un rochet au bort du lac, non loin de là ou il avait rencontré son humain pour la première fois.

- « _je suis ignorant sur beaucoup de chose, mon roi… mais je ne veux pas l'être si jamais une personne qui compte pour moi est blessé… s'il vous plait_… » Implora Harry, les oreille rouge ainsi de sa joue non recouverte de tatouage.

- « **très bien, a condition que le Lycan que tu protége reste là où il est.** » on ne pouvait rien cacher au roi elfe.

- « _il y restera, j'en prends la responsabilité_… » Harry porta une main sur son cœur et s'inclina profondément.

* * *

----

* * *

Un mois plus tard, le Lycan avait une immense cicatrice sur le ventre. Harry fut très fier de lui même. Quatre semaines de leçon par le roi et il pouvait guérir une importante blessure en quelques heures.

Peut-être que son roi avait raison. Il avait peut-être un don avec les esprits guérisseurs.

Son amusement était maintenant en bonne santé…. Le relâcher ? Peut-être. Les loups n'étaient des chiens domestiques.

- « je pense te libérer. » lui dit l'elfe en caressant encore une fois sa nouvelle cicatrice.

- « et ben, qu'attends-tu ! Fais ! » l'elfe lui fit un clin d'œil mesquin et kissa son bout du doigt.

- « ne sois pas si pressé… je pensais le faire dans 10/20 ans… » le loup-garou hurla.

- « vingt ans ?! » il essaya de donner des coup de pieds dans la direction de son geôlier elfique qui sauta sur la branche d'un arbre.

- « et pourquoi pas ? »

- « je suis mortel moi ! Vingt ans et je serais peut-être mort ou malade de vieillesse. »

- « mais si je m'occupe bien de toi ? N'as-tu pas a mangé avec moi, je suis même venu te tenir chaud quelques nuits… et je t'es surveillé lors de ta transformation il y a deux semaines !! »

Le loup eu l'impression de parler a un enfant pourrie gâté.

- « très bien, si tu veux pas me libéré par toi même… » il serra les dents et soupira. « si tu me libère maintenant, aujourd'hui… je deviendrais ton… » il avala sa salive et haleta plusieurs fois. «… ton animal pendant deux ans. »

L'elfe fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

- « c'est très cours comme délais… mais j'excepte ! Mais je veux pas te voir t'approcher de notre village, tu devras quitter la foret et resté dans les plaines. » l'elfe au phénix sortit son épée a deux doigts et la pointa vers le Lycan.

- « dans les plaines ! Mais c'est a découvert ! »

- « et si tu mets un seul pas dans la foret, tu seras couvert de flèches par nos guetteurs… en plus tu peux t'estimais heureux d'avoir réussi a passer même sous formes de loup. »

Les fourches humaines ou les flèches elfiques… la question ne se posée même pas.

- « très bien… » et Harry trancha d'un coup sec les liens du loup qui s'effondra misérablement sur le sol.

* * *

Harry avait 171 ans. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec le loup… qui s'appelait en passant. Remus. Un nom bien humain.

Il avait prévu de se rendre à la lisière de la foret et d'y appeler le loup. Harry voyait déjà la belle chasse qu'ils auraient fait ensemble. Chassant un cerf ou un ours. Il se voyait déjà avec une dent d'ours autour du cou ou donner une corne de cerf a son roi pour ses potions.

Mais rien ne se fit comme prévue.

Il y avait eu une forte agitation au pieds des arbres. Les elfes entouraient une forme. Harry sauta agilement sur le rebord d'une terrasse d'une maison suspendu et se laissa tombé en arrière, les mollets serraient sur la branche (A/n : genre cochon pendu).

Remus !!

Oui, les guetteurs avait eu Remus.

Harry se laissa complètement tombé et se faufila entre les jambes des adultes… en profita pour caressa les cuisses de quelques femelles rougissantes et arriva en premier plan.

Le Lycan avait une flèche dans l'épaule gauche. Il était nu. Il s'était visiblement fait prendre en loup.

James prit la parole.

- « _un Lycan ! Les Lycans ne méritent pas la vie !! Éventrons le et brûlons son corps de maudit !! _»

Remus qui ne comprenait absolument pas cette langue chercha un réconfort dans la foule agitée. Il vit son elfe. Harry.

Harry le regardait, immobile alors que les elfes autour de lui sautaient et dansaient. Harry avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Et Harry détourna de la tête.

Putain ! Putain de merde !

Apparemment c'était mauvais.

Une elfe hurla comme un hibou et Remus tenta de s'enfuir dans la direction d'Harry. Les elfes cessèrent d'hurler et de chanter ils si reculèrent prudemment. Sauf Harry qui lui avança d'un pas.

- « _recule Harry, même pour toi un Lycan est dangereux_. » fit un ami de son père en lui prenant le bras. Mais Harry essaya de lui arracher pour continuer d'avancer.

Mais l'elfe avait près de 2000 ans de plus que lui et le maîtrisa rapidement pour le serrer contre se tors large.

Et le loup hurla de rage. Dans un craquement horrible ses os se déformèrent et sa peau parties en lambeau pour être remplacer par une épaisse couche de fourrure. Le Lycan faisait une tête de plus que le plus grand des elfes présents.

Il s'arracha la flèche du l'épaule et s'élança sur le couple. Une pluie précises de flèches s'abattue sur eux et le loup chopa au passage Harry, le traînant pas les cheveux.

Harry Hurla et douleur et de surprise. Et ses parents également. Il eu juste le temps de voir sa mère s'évanouir et son peuple sauter dans les arbres dans leur direction, les traquant.

Des archers essayèrent de viser la tête du loup, mais il était trop rapide et agile.

Harry tenta vainement de s'agripper a un arbre ou des racines, mais a chaque fois, le loup tirait fort sur ses cheveux. Il pleurait maintenant. Pas de peur, mais bien de douleur et d'émotion… peut-être nerveusement.

- « Remus, Remus !! » appela t'il dans la course et le loup le projeta sur son dos, entre les nombreuses flèches plantées. Se servant de lui également comme bouclier.

Il leur fallu pas longtemps pour attendre les plaines.

Aujourd'hui, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit ses parents…. Enfin… avant longtemps.

* * *

a suivre... 


	2. Chapter 2a

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Couple final** : Harry/Draco…. Rémus/Sirius…. Mais pour l'instant, Remus/Harry

**Note** : _**Chapitre 2a / 3**_

* * *

**Les terres du centre**

* * *

_**Rappel !!!!**_

_Italique_ : langue des _elfes sauvage_.

**Gras** : langue **courante des elfes**.

Normale : langue des hommes.

Souligner : langue des elfes des cités.

**

* * *

** : 

théorie scientifique-imaginaire, Made in moi. Et une ou plusieurs scènes gore (qui pique aux yeux), nécrophilie et pédophilie.

* * *

_**Note importante pour ce chapitre**_: je fais clairement parler des elfes entre eux en l'elfique. C'est des mots qui veulent rien dire. Je trouve juste que le son sonne bien aux oreilles, enfin, pour moi.

Donc, si par malheur ces mots et ces phrases veulent vraiment dire quelque chose…. Je suis une véritable génie ! Non, j'en suis désolée si ils veulent vraiment dire quelque chose, alors pour les bilingues et les multilingues… fermes les yeux. Merci.

* * *

- « tu es réveillé ? » questionna une voix masculine dans la nuit. C'était une nuit sans lune, sans étoile… Mais pourtant ils étaient dans une plaine, alors normalement, il devrait les voir ces étoiles. Il devait y avoir des nuages épais.

Les yeux de Remus étaient lumineux dans le noir. Comme deux lucioles jaunes. Les yeux clignèrent… et le noir fut plus intense autour de lui.

Heureusement que les elfes avaient l'étranges facultés de voir dans la nuit en captant la moindre petite lumières, comme les chats sauvages, d'une étoile dans la nuit, ils voyaient aussi bien quand plein jour… Et la source de lumière présente était les yeux du Lycan.

Ils illuminaient la nuit comme deux petits soleils.

Et a chaque fois que Remus fermait les yeux. La nuit sombre rattrapée Harry.

- « évite de cligner les yeux… j'y vois rien, sinon. » Harry avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche.

Remus le regarda fixement, sans battre une seule fois des paupières. Apparemment, il savait la théorie des yeux elfiques.

- « pourquoi ? » questionna finalement le jeune elfe au tatouage.

- « il t'a touché… »

- « et alors ? Il me protégeait, c'est normal tu es un Lycan… »

- « pour nous, tenir un jeune par les bras est un signe d'appartenance… »

Harry arrêta de regarder autour de lui pour fixer son loup.

- « je suis même pas excité par une femelle, pourquoi je le serais pour un mâle ? » l'elfe ne comprenait pas l'action du Lycan châtain, il l'avait enlevé par… jalousie ? C'est comme ça que se sentiment s'appelait ? Le jeune brun n'était pas fort pour nommé les choses par leur nom.

- « je ne parlais pas pour toi… »

- « j'espère bien… où-sommes nous ? » il ne reconnaissait pas la végétation autour d'eux…. Ni même les collines et les montagnes visibles en ombre à l'horizon.

- « dans l'ouest des plaines du centre…. Donc à 400 lieux de ta forêt… »

Harry le regarda, cligna des yeux, abasourdie.

- « pardon ? »

- « à 400 lieux, à 8000 des terres du nord… si on marche a notre rythme, d'ici une semaine on y sera… »

Harry suffoqua.

- « mais je ne veux pas y aller ! Ramène-moi dans le sud-est ! Je veux revoir ma forêt ! »

- « non, tu viens avec moi… je t'es enlevé, je suis plus à toi mais toi qui es à moi, je pourrais aussi très bien te mordre et te faire mon compagnon. Mais j'ignore le résulta d'une morsure de Lycan sur un non-humain…. Je prends pas de risque…. Hé ! »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et tenta de s'enfuire. Il fit même pas 6 cents mètres que le loup lui tomba dessus et le plaqua sur la terre recouverte d'herbes sèche et de roches. Remus Haleta à son oreille et l'elfe sauvage sentit nettement un sexe dur dans son dos.

- « non, non, oisillon… ne cours pas comme ça, les chasses m'existent beaucoup. » Remus appuya son bassin poussa fort dans son dos. « à moi ! Tu as comprit ? »

Harry grinça avant de répondre.

- « oui… aah ! » une pierre particulièrement pointue se frotta contre son aine, il avait mal.

- « bien. » et Remus le jeta sur son épaule. « désormais, je ne te fait plus confiance… alors je te porterais. »

Harry essaya vainement de donner des coups de pieds et des coups de poings dans le ventre et le dos du Lycan, qui grogna simplement pour la forme, presque moqueusement. Alors Harry hurla, il l'avait trompé ! Il l'avait mentit ! Depuis le début il avait menait Harry par le bout du nez. Même blessait, le loup aurait peux s'échappé à tout moment ! Même peut-être le tuer ! Mais le Lycan avait joué avec lui, se faisant passer pour faible alors qu'il était dominant… peut-être même Alfa !

- « je te hais ! Je te hais, je te hais !! _Mel di nral ! Mel di nral !! _» Harry oublia la langue des hommes pour sa langue natal.

* * *

- « mange ! » Remus poussa le lapin tout juste écorché vers son petit oisillon qui tourna le visage aussi boudeur qu'un gamin.

- « _mel di o hior… _» allons bon. Remus attrapa le lapin et lui donna un coup de griffe tranchantes dans le ventre.

Les entrailles coulèrent dans un mauvais bruit sur la terre sèche. Après avoir sommairement nettoyé l'intérieur, Remus attrapa le visage de l'elfe au tatouage et le colla la carcasse sur les lèvres et lui força a ouvrire la bouche en jouant avec l'articulation de la mâchoire **(1)** d'Harry. Qui se fit vomir aussitôt.

- « _mel dor ta galadar, ti oldil… mel di nral_. » comme si il pouvait comprendre quelque chose?

- « pardon ? » et Harry ricana. « je sais pas ce que tu dis… mais cette langue est sensuel et foutrement sexy. » et l'elfe sauvage perdit son sourire et retourna bouder contre l'arbre qui lui servait de dossier.

Bah. Visiblement l'elfe n'avait pas encore comprit qu'il lui appartenait et quand le petit brun l'aura comprit… Remus n'aura qu'à claquer des doigts pour que l'elfe vienne à lui. Il sera complètement dépendant au Lycan, et Remus pourra enfin marcher la tête haute vers les terres du Nord. Il regagnera son prestige et ses droits ! Il redeviendra un Alfa ! un Maître même !!

- « _mel dia col nar_… » et de mauvaise fois, l'elfe attrapa le lapin des mains du Lycan et lui arracha une patte. Il l'a mâcha lentement, car la viande cru ça fait mal a l'estomac et c'est dur a avaler.

Harry se força a marcher au moins une seule patte. Il le reconnu, il avait terriblement faim, mais la seul présence de Remus en face de lui, lui coupait toute envie de se nourrire.

Qu'est qu'il allait devenir ? Loin de sa forêt, loin de ses rares amis. Loin des femelles du village. Loin de son père et surtout loin de sa mère. Sa chère mère qu'il voyait en hystérie la plus total dans les bras de son compagnon.

Que fait un elfe loin de sa forêt ? Es qu'il devient fou ? Harry avait tellement entendu d'histoires horribles sur des elfes rêveurs qui voulaient quitter leur famille pour partir à l'aventure. Mais qui étaient devenu peu à peu fous.

- « vas dormir, demain nous aurons beaucoup de route à faire. »

- « _mel fal tarl sora. _» c'est ça, mais faite qu'il dorme !

* * *

Malheureusement les jours passèrent et pour une raison inconnu d'Harry, Remus fit un grand détour vers l'Est en suivant le cours d'une rivière aux odeurs inconnues pour l'elfe.

C'était étrange. Marcher hors d'une forêt. A tout instant Harry sursautait au moindre bruit et regardait le ciel a chaque nouvelle odeur portée par le vent. Et être aussi exposé mettait Harry en malaise constant. Avoir nul par où se caché en cas de danger…

Mais le Lycan qui le retenait prisonnier semblait être parfaitement à l'aise. Il marchait avec une rapidité supérieur à un elfe et le portait sur le dos sans jamais se fatiguer. C'était déconcertant. Harry avait compté sur une possible faiblesse physique de Remus pour s'enfuire. Mais le loup était increvable.

Pendant ça Remus commençait vaguement à savoir parler l'elfique sauvage. Car il avait comprit que _Mel_ voulait dire je, et que _Mel di nral _voulait dire vaguement, je te hais. Donc _di _voulait dire te ou tu… en faite cette langue était relativement simple…. Une fois qu'on en avait comprit le sens.

Puis, un matin, alors que son kidnappeur le portait déjà depuis une petite heure, Harry eu une idée. Par forcement bonne mais qui devait être tester.

Alors qu'il était posé comme un sac sur l'épaule, Harry se cabra pour avoir une meilleur position. Le Loup-garou grogna et d'un coup d'épaule remit l'elfe sur sa première position mais légèrement mieux positionné que la première fois.

Harry soupira alors dans l'oreille de l'autre. Le faisant frissonner. Alors Harry recommença mais avec une respiration haletante et séductrice. Il inspirait est expirait d'une façon un peu hésitante et se tortillait dans le dos de son kidnappeur.

Au bout que quelques minutes de taquinage, la cadence de course de Remus avait baissé légèrement et au final il s'arrêta de marcher et jeta a ses pieds l'elfe qui eu le bon sens de faire une moue surprise.

Le châtain fit un sourire horriblement suffisant et s'accroupit devant Harry qui regretta légèrement son comportement provocateur. Le loup lui prit le visage entre deux doigts.

- « je crois que tu n'as vraiment pas comprit le sort que je te réservais… j'ai pas besoin d'un comportement taquin pour te sauter dessus. Je suis un Alfa, et je _devine_ parfaitement que tu veux simplement me rendre en simple homme impuissant devant toi, _beauté_… dégage plus d'hormones et nous verrons ce soir, _ché… »_

Les deux êtres relevèrent en même temps vers l'est. Au loin des oiseaux planaient drôlement bas et Harry reconnu des corbeaux et des vautours.

Il frissonna.

Ça puait la mort !

* * *

Les entrailles grouillant d'asticots et pourrissant à vu d'œil. Un corbeau perça un œil et se délecta du fruit trop mure qu'était devenu les yeux verts de la belle Virginia Weasley. Ses vêtements étaient déchira et sa jupe était remonté jusqu'aux cuisses, elle était morte sur un long cri d'agonie. Sa bouche était grouillant de Fourmies et de vers.

Ils l'avaient retrouvés au petit matin alors qu'elle avait disparu de la maison depuis plus de deux semaines. C'était les deux frères aînés qu'ils l'avaient trouvés, dans les roches d'un petit col a 30 miles de leur village.

Bien qu'ils avaient perdu espoir qu'on l'a retrouve vivant, ça faisait un choc de découvrire sa sœur, violée et morte éventrée.

Billius serra les poings pendant que son frère, Charlie détourna le regard pendant que leur père et Dimitri -le fils du meunier- soulevé le corps dégoulinant de décomposition pour l'installer sur un linge blanc pour la redescendre au village, là où le village la pleurera pendant que leur religieux fera son office, on l'enterrera alors le plus tôt possible pour ne pas propager des maladies.

La blessure meurtrière remonté de l'utérus à la cage thoracique, et Billius était près à parier qu'il lui manqué des organes.

Son cœur était porté disparu, en tous cas.

Une semaine se passa dans un deuil extrême suivit d'une puissante paranoïa.

On voyait le coupable partout et plusieurs hommes furent mit aux arrêts.

Puis un matin, dans une brume épaisse, alors que les deux aînés se dirigeaient vers Londres, la grande ville des plaies du Centre, en chariot, ils entendirent un cri.

Un faible cri amplifier par l'étendu de la plaine.

Sans doute qu'ils revirent tous les deux leur sœur dans ce cri, car aussitôt les deus hommes sautèrent de leur carriole, fourche et machette en main, près a réduirent l'agresseur en rondelles s'il le fallait.

Un autre cri raisonna, l'agression semblait être juste a côté deux, mais c'était a plus deux cents mètre devant eux, dans un champ de pavots jaunes, un homme de forme impressionnant (surtout vu de loin) semblait étranglé un petit être… un enfant ?

Charlie se mit a courir et Billius ne put que le suivre, à trois mètre de l'agresseur son frère hurla et lança sa fourche dans le dos de l'étranger.

Normalement, l'instrument a quatre dents devait se planter profondément dans les chairs de l'homme… normalement. Car l'agresseur s'était déplacé sur le côté aux derniers moments et avait arrêté la fourche en plein vole, alors qu'elle allait droit sur l'enfant.

L'homme sembla grogner comme un animal et le petit fit un impressionnant bond en arrière, profitant de la nouvelle attention de l'autre sur les nouveaux venus. L'enfant avait une partie du visage défigué et saignée abondamment. Charlie tenta de lui faire signe pour le faire venir vers eux, mais l'autre se mit entre eux.

- « que fessait-tu étranger ? Notre sœur ne t'as pas suffit ? »

L'homme les regarda de haut, car il s'était relevé de toute sa hauteur et les regardait avec un affreux sourire suffisant.

- « votre sœur ? messieurs, cela fait fort longtemps que je n'es point toucher une femme… pourquoi, quelqu'un vous l'as affreusement volé ? » les yeux doré de l'homme se plissèrent.

- « ne te moque pas de nous ! Tu voulais retenter l'expérience avec le fils… cet enfant ? »

Assurément cet enfant ne venait pas de leur village, ni du plus proche. Même défiguré, il ne reconnaissaient pas l'enfant.

L'homme explosa de rire, les larmes aux yeux et se tenait le ventre. Il se retourna vers sa victime et lui fit un clin d'œil joyeux.

- « tu entends ça, Harry ? Tu es un enfant a leur yeux ! Même si tu me fuis, jamais tu ne pourra être prit au sérieux. Les humais sont ainsi. »

L'enfant(?) lui jeta un regard noir sous le sang et les chairs dégoulinantes.

- « enfin, tu as gagné pour l'instant ! mais crois moi, Harry, je viendrais te chercher un jour et j'aurais une surprise mordante pour toi, j'espère que tu aimes les loups et les chiens.… tu risque d'être servis. »

Et l'homme s'enfuit vers le nord, courant avec une vitesse fole et hallucinante pour les deux frère Weasley.

Le dénommé Harry pour la troisième fois de sa longue mais courte vie, il s'évanoui…

* * *

**(1) **vous s'avez, on fait pareil pour faire ouvrire la gueule d'un chat ou d'un chien…. Souvent pour leur donner leurs putains de médocs !!! Qui nous gerbe généralement sur la moquette quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Pour des raisons de temps. J'ai coupée ce chapitre en deux. La deuxième partie arrivera très bientôt avec peut-être dedans… le grand, le beau et le magnifique Drago !!!! 


End file.
